winter love
by inulover28
Summary: while staying in the alps on vacation Shun gets sick and Hyoga ends up taking care of him. HS


Inulover: I'm baaaaaccccccckkk! Lol, and writing a StS this time it's a one shot Shun/Hyoga because we need more of them and I like this pairing well anyway read and review please. 

The bronze saints and Sienna were currently residing in a ski cabin in the Alps. They were there for some rest and relaxation after their battle with sanctuary, courtesy of Sienna. They spent the time skiing or having snowball fights, or just hanging around the cabin. The group had been staying in the cabin for a few days now.

However, those few days Hyoga spent keeping a curious eye on the andromeda saint. Hyoga noticed that Shun had been a little less energetic then he normally was. He also looked a little pale, and that was worrying the ice warrior. Hyoga wasn't the only one who noticed, everyone did, and they'd all asked Shun if he was feeling alright at least once in the past four days. Which, he would always reply with an, "I'm fine, really" or something along those lines.

Where Seiya, Shiryu, and Sienna had taken his word for it Hyoga had not. It could be because he knew his friend well, or the coughing fits that could be heard at night through the less then thick walls. It also helped to be rooming right next door to him during the vacation.

Hyoga tried not to worry too much, Shun could, after all take care of himself, and he wasn't a child that needed protecting.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Today, the forth day of vacation, the guys were all heading back up to the cabin after some skiing. Seiya and Shiryu were walking about ten feet in front of Shun and Hyoga, and they had their arms looped around each others waist (A/N: their a couple). Both of the two were completely lost in conversation and didn't notice when Hyoga stopped walking and glanced back to Shun who was lagging behind slightly.

Shun stopped dead in his tracks when a wave of dizziness hit and had to lean on a nearby tree to stay standing. As if getting dizzy wasn't enough he started to go into another coughing fit. At this point Hyoga was running over to help his friend and crush, the poor guy had stopped coughing by that time but was about to collapse right on the spot. Hyoga helped Shun to sit down so that he wouldn't pass out in the snow. Said saint laid his head on the taller boys shoulder and closed his eyes, willing the spell away. Things slowly started coming back into focus at which point he sat up and leaned his head back on the tree.

"You alright now?" Hyoga asked, to which Shun nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied and slowly and shakily stood up, keeping his hand on the tree to make sure he didn't fall over.

"No your not, you've been sayin' that for the last few days now" he let the smaller boy lean on him instead and wrapped an arm around the slim waist. "And look what happened" he added.

Shun was about to say something in his defense about the spell but before he could Seiya screamed out to them.

"Hey! You guys comin' in or staying out her to cuddle!"

Shun immediately started blushing and so did Hyoga. They were to far away to hear the couple ahead laughing at the last statement. The green haired youth let go of Hyoga and started walking towards the house with the swan in toe.

That night found Shun sitting on the couch in the living room in front of a fire. By now it was almost midnight. Again he started coughing andthat was starting to hurt, the coughs were pulling from his chest and his throat was raw from the constant assault it had been getting. All of the others were asleep, or so he thought and he was a little startled by a hand being placed on his back. When the coughing ceased for the moment he looked up to meet icy blue eyes staring down at him.

"Hyoga what are you doing up? I thought everyone was asleep" he asked though is voice was a little hoarse from the coughing and he cleared his throat. The blond shook his head.

"Everyone but you and me, and you should be resting not staying up till midnight" he sighed before handing Shun a ceramic mug. "Here I made you some tea; it should help with the coughing a little"

"Thanks" he replied while taking the offered drink "but you didn't have to do that for me" he took a small sip before a confused look settled on his face. "Wait a minute... I didn't hear the tea kettle whistle" he shook his head lightly "I must be out of it"

"No, I used a pot to boil the water not the kettle" he laughed "don't worry I don't think your that spaced out yet".

"Huh, good" he turned his head as a small cough escaped but luckily that didn't turn into a huge fit. 'Wow that tea helped a little' he thought. As he was turning his head back he came to meet a hand on his forehead and started blushing at the contact.

"You've got a fever Shun" he said while taking his hand away.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you should go to bed, maybe you can sleep it away"

"But it's to cold in there that's why I came out to the living room" he sighed "then again it's not much warmer in here"

"It's plenty warm in here Shun; you've probably got some chills from being outside today, c'mon lets get you to bed"

He nodded and stood up as Hyoga walked with him down the hall and bid him goodnight as they entered their separate rooms.

Shun changed and got into bed and curled up with the covers as much as he could to try and ward off the chill. Despite his best attempts he still shivered violently under the blankets and soon fell into a fitful rest.

The morning light woke up the blond at around seven or so and he got up and changed his clothes before leaving his room. He walked down into the kitchen and said morning to Seiya, Shiryu, and Sienna. He noticed that Shun wasn't there but then again he wasn't expecting him to be.

"We were thinkingabout heading into town for the day andgoing when everyone was up" Sienna told the ice saint that nodded in recognition.

"Well I don't think Shun will be up anytime soon, why don't you guys go ahead and I'll stay and wait for him, we can meet you down there later."

"Why? We can wait for him, he normally gets up earlier anyway," Shiryu pointed out and Hyoga shook his head.

"No, like I tried telling you guys before, he's not feeling well, he started coming down with a fever last night and nearly passed out on our way back to the cabin after skiing yesterday"

"What? Why didn't we notice?" Seiya asked then turned to his koi who shrugged

"You two were to busy cuddling to notice" he shot back at them.

"Oh," they said in unison with a hint of guilt in their voices.

Sienna was looking a little worried now, she hadn't realized Shun was doing that bad.

"Well then we should stay here, Shun shouldn't be out if he has a fever" she said

"No you guys go into town like you wanted, I'll stay here and keep an eye on him, I'm sure he's doing better anyway"

"Hyoga you sure? We can stay here for the day" Shiryu questioned but Hyoga insisted that they all go and have fun and that he wasn't really one who liked to hang in shops anyway. Not to mention he could get some time alone with Shun for a little while, he knew that he wouldn't let the others see him sick. Hyoga was the only one he had admitted it to this whole vacation. Even so that was only because he had seen Shun nearly pass out and he couldn't hide it anymore.

After the others had left he took a seat in the kitchen at the island bar on one of the stools and made some cereal for breakfast.

Upstairs the emerald haired boy was slowly waking up. As much as he tried going back to sleep his headache just wouldn't let him. Not to mention that his room was like an inferno now. He got up and was greeted by a dizzy spell and promptly fell back on the bed with a groan. Once the spell passed he got up again, more slowly this time, and walked out of his room not even bothering to change. He held the rail so tightly when he was heading down the stairs his knuckles were white, he didn't trust himself with not falling. Hyoga looked up as he heard the boy walk in and turned around.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon... you ok?" he asked noticing how flushed Shun looked and couldn't help but notice that he looked less then steady on his feet. Shun merely nodded and made his way over to the counter, stumbling slightly he grabbed onto the counter for support. He was getting dizzy again, and it was no cooler downstairs then it was in his room.

Hyoga gazed worriedly at his friend as he watched him nearly fall over and lean heavily on the counter top. His breathing was a little too heavy for his liking.

"Shun?" he asked slowly and reached up to feel for his friend's temperature and pulled his hand back quickly. The guy was on fire! "Shun, your burning up... Shun?" he asked as the boy started to sway dangerously and Hyoga jumped up just in time to catch his crush when he passed out. He hadn't gotten a proper footing though and he slid down to the floor with the unconscious boy in his arms.

Figuring that the floor wasn't the best place for his ill friend he picked him up bridle style and started to walk back up to Shuns room. The ill teen woke up half way to his room and looked up at Hyoga, of course his vision was still to blurry to make anything out. All he could make out was that it was way to hot and that he was being carried somewhere before surrendering to the darkness once again.

Hyoga placed Shun in his bed and covered him up with the comforter. Shun was panting slightly and beads of sweat were already forming on his face. Hyoga walked out and stepped into the bathroom across the hall to get a washcloth. He proceeded to soaking it in cold water then ringing out the extra liquid before returning to Shuns side. He wiped his friends face with the cloth before placing it on his head. He whimpered a little but remained out cold.

This definitely wasn't good; Shun needed a doctor and the sooner the better. He walked out of the room again to go find a phone and try to call someone to come and take a look at him. He looked through the phone book and stopped at a Dr. Sanchez and dialed up the number.

"Hello, Dr. Sanchez' office how may I help you?" a female secretary answered

"Umm, yeah, does Dr. Sanchez do house calls?"

"Yes, he does sir"

"When is the next time he is available? My friend is sick and I don't know what's wrong with him"

"Well he doesn't have appointments for the next few hours, if you'll give me the address I can send him right over"

"Great, were at the Sax ski resort, the cabins number is 7634"

"Alright, he should be there in a half hour forty minutes bye"

"Bye"

He hung up the phone and started going back up to Shun but instead ran into the kitchen and grabbed a medium sized bowl and filled it with ice water then went back up.

He walked in to find Shun still out cold but had changed positions somewhat and was now lying on his side slightly curled up. He frowned and pulled up a chair so that he could sit next to his crush, then changed the cloth and just sat, watching him sleep. Even sick he was still as gorgeous as he had ever been. Hyoga unconsciously traced his thumb over the pale flushed cheek of his obsession.

Shuns eye lids started to flutter open and Hyoga pulled his hand back as his icy blue eyes meet slightly glazed over emerald. Hyoga smiled and ruffled Shuns hair a bit.

"Glad to see your awake," he said softly

"H-Hyoga? What happened? And why is it so hot," he asked breathlessly

"You passed out downstairs a while ago, you've got a huge fever, I called a doctor and he should be here in a few minutes so just rest"

"I passed out?" he closed his eyes sleepily and shifted a little before attempting to push the covers of himself. Which Hyoga put a stop to immediately "Hyoga it's to hot"

"I know but you need to stay covered, I don't want you catching the chills as well"

Shun groaned in distaste but didn't press the matter further, he knew when Hyoga meant business and this was one of those times. Hyoga started to trail a newly wetted cloth against Shuns face and neck trying to help him cool down without removing the covers. The saint leaned into the soft cooling touch against his skin and slowly started to fall back asleep but the door bell sounding woke him up again.

"That must be the doctor" Hyoga stood up "I'll be right back" and he left to get the door.

The man at the door was olive skinned with short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a white doctor's smock; he had to be in his late twenty's early thirty's.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sanchez" he said and extended his hand to shake Hyoga's.

"hi nice to meet you, um you can just call me Hyoga, thanks for coming on so sort notice" he replied while ushering the Dr. in and leading him up to Shuns room.

"It's no problem at all, I do this all the time" he said cheerfully.

Hyoga lead the doctor over to Shun who was still awake.

"Shun the doctor's here to look you over" he said gently and Shun smiled softly

"I know Hyoga, I'm not blind"

"Nice to meet you Shun, I'm Dr. Sanchez; can you sit up for a moment?"

Hyoga helped him to sit up against the headboard while the Doctor grabbed some things from his bag. First he took Shuns temperature and then checked his eyes, throat, ext, ext all the things they normally check out.

"Well, his temperature is at about 104 degrees, that's a little too high for comfort, and fainting and dizzy spells aren't good to be having. Even so it looks like it's just a flu bug, very easy to catch if you're not used to the cold. He should be fine in a few days or so just give him these after every meal until the bottle is gone and he'll be right as rain" he handed Hyoga a small clear orange container with some white pills in it.

"Thanks" they replied together

"I'll walk you out"

"No need I can let myself out" he turned to Shun "now you get some rest I don't want you out of bed, you hear?" he asked and Shun nodded tiredly as he lay back down in bed. "Good, well feel better soon, goodbye" and he turned and left the room.

Hyoga took his seat at Shuns side again before placing the orange bottle on the night stand. Reaching over he brushed some stray locks of hair out of the half asleep saint's face.

"You need anything?" the blond asked and Shun shook his head and closed his eyes briefly then looked back up at Hyoga.

The guy was exhausted and Hyoga could tell so he stood up with a soft smile and started out the door.

"You get some sleep; I'll come check on you later" he told Shun who was already drifting off.

He closed the door and walked down into the living room and flipped on the TV, channel surfing. He new his friend well, even though he would have felt more comfortable staying in Shuns room and keeping an eye on him, he knew the boy wouldn't have gone to sleep at all. Most likely wouldn't want to feel like he was being rude or something. Did he not get that he was sick and needed rest, making that an exception?

He never really paid any attention to the TV because his mind kept wandering to the ill boy upstairs. After a half hour he decided he should check on him again and make sure that Shun was alright. He flipped off the program on tigers and walked up the stairs and into Shuns room.

Walking over to the bed he noticed that Shun, sometime during that half hour alone, had thrown all the covers off and they were lying at the foot of the bed. He had his arms wrapped around his middle and his face looked pained. The boys breathing hadn't eased up either.

'Great he's getting worse' he thought as he pulled the blankets back around the green haired saint. Then he reached over for the cloth in the water that he had left on the night stand and began to dab at Shuns face again. This act, unintentionally, woke the sleeping andromeda up and his eyes focused on the blond.

"Gomen Shun, I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep"

"I feel sick" he muttered and curled up some more

"I know you do, I think you should take some of that stuff the doc gave you" he reached for the container and popped the lid off extracting a pill. "I'll get you some water" he got up again and came back with a glass.

"Didn't he say after meals?" he asked weakly

"Yeah but are you going to be able to eat anything without it coming back up a minute later?"

"Good point"

Soon after he had the medicine Shun fell back asleep, his breathing was still ragged though.

(late afternoon)

"Hey Hyoga were back!" the brown haired youth screamed at the top of his lungs

"Koi keep it down, Shun's sick remember?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked while hanging his red coat up.

"He might be sleeping still" the princess responded

"Oh yeah, he-he I forgot"

"Well don't forget again he needs to try and sleep this off" a slightly agitated voice spoke up. Three heads turned to see the Russian come into the room.

"How is Shun doing?" Shiryu asked while taking a seat on the couch joined by his koi who cuddled up with him.

"Not to well, he passed out this morning and I had to call a doctor... says it's just a flu" he added at the concerned looks he got. "Should be fine in a few days"

"Poor guy, getting sick on a vacation really sucks"

"Yeah but if he gets enough rest he may be able to spend some more time having fun this week before we leave" he responded to Seiya's comment.

The blond stood up and started walking away.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Seiya asked

"Back to Shun, I don't like to leave him alone for to long at a time"

When he got back he noticed that Shun was sleeping more peacefully this time and smiled dimming down the light next to his bed. He changed the cloth and sat back down to just watch him sleep.

"Hyoga?"

"Oh, hi Sienna, what's up?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye, I got a call and need to head back to the mansion, how's Shun doing? He looks better"

"He's doing better; I'm just letting him sleep now"

"Well tell him that I hope he feels better soon"

"I will bye"

"Bye"  
Around twelve thirty Hyoga checked Shuns temperature and was relieved to find it had dropped significantly since that morning. His fever was down to 100.5, still high but not by much. Hyoga ended up falling asleep soon after that.

Shun woke and looked at the clock, it read two thirty-five am.

'Great, well at least I feel a lot better now' he looked down by his side and noticed that Hyoga was asleep with his head pillowed in his arms on his bed. Well half on his bed half on a chair.

He watched Hyoga sleep for a while before slowly getting up, being careful as to not disturb his friend. He placed his blanket around the blond's shoulders with a small smile and then stepped outside through the glass door and onto the mini porch.

He looked over the snowy landscape, quietly admiring the peacefulness and then a voice from the doorway snapped him out of his trance.

"Shun you shouldn't be out here you're sick, remember?" he said while walking over to the railing and standing next to Shun.

"But I feel fine now Hyoga... for real this time" he added with a smile. Hyoga pressed his hand to the smaller boys head feeling for a fever and pulled back without finding a trace.

"Well I think you're fevers gone, for the most part at least. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just looking at the snow and stars really, it's nice out tonight" he replied turning to face his fellow saint more.

Hyoga merely stared at the figure in front of him in awe. The crescent moon was reflecting off of the snow making it look like Shun was glowing with a silvery light. Before he new what he was doing he found himself leaning forward, inching closer to Shun.

"Hyoga wha..." he trailed off as Hyoga's lips came crashing down on his in a gentle but firm kiss. The boy was too shocked to do anything, he couldn't believe it, Hyoga, his crush was kissing him. He thought he was dreaming.

When Hyoga didn't feel the younger teen return the kiss he pulled away and looked down before starting to back away.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I ..." he turned to leave but Shun tried to stop him.

"No, wait Hyoga" he grabbed his arm, pulling the ice saint back and then kissed him back. Hyoga returned the kiss immediately, running his tongue over Shuns lip and nibbling at it looking for entrance which Shun granted. The tips of their tongues touched sending a shock down their spines. They reluctantly pulled away when they needed to breath and Hyoga stared down at Shun.

"I... I ... don't get it... why?" the blond rambled causing Shun to laugh.

"What's not to get? I love you Hyoga"

"Shun... I love you too" he smiled. Just then a little ice crystal landed on Shuns nose and he looked at it cross eyed for a second before more started falling.

"Hey it's snowing!" he said happily and Hyoga pulled the boy close to him as they watched the snow fall.

They stood out in the snow for a while but when Shun sneezedHyoga figured it was time to go inside. Shun hopped in bed then looked at Hyoga who was resuming his place on the chair.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a bed?"

"Yeah you're right, scoot over" he told Shun who willingly moved over making room for his new lover. As they Snuggled down into the covers and Hyoga laid an arm over Shuns waist making them both more comfortable.

"Just don't blame me if I get you sick" Shun joked

"If I were going to get sick I would have by now" he replied, "night koi"

"Night" and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Shiryu walked into Shuns room to wake them up and see if they wanted some breakfast but upon seeing the two snuggled together fast asleep he left the room with a grin.

"What are you grinning about?"

"I'm pretty sure Shun and Hyoga hooked up last night"

"Bout time! They've been crushing on each other for months!"

Shun woke up later to find that Hyoga was with him and smiled with the confirmation that last night wasn't just a dream. A small sneeze followed by a cough alerted Shun that his swan was up and he placed a hand on his koi's cheek.

"I told you that you'd get sick, didn't I?

The swan just groaned and nodded nestling in the covers again and falling back asleep.

Owari

Inulover: so like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review you know, it took me almost a month to write this isn't that PATHETIC! It's not even that long. I did have to re-write it from the begging THREE TIMES though. It just wasn't turning out right! Grrrrr! Ok well please review and tell me what you think, well it's one in the morning so I'm going to bed. Night! RR onegai

Ja ne


End file.
